Cast cylindrical polyvinyl alcohol brushes are conventionally used in automatic cleaning systems to provide a post CMP (Chemical Mechanical Planarization) process to effectively clean surfaces of substrates such as semiconductor wafers or other disc-shaped substrates. Cylindrical polyvinyl alcohol brushes are also used in cleaning systems to clean and dry glass and other non-disc-shaped substrates in flat panel display manufacture, glass production, and printed circuit board assembly. Cylindrical brushes preferably have a length as short as 50 millimeters or as long as 10 meters, for example.
The cylindrical brushes are located on and driven by a central brush core in the cleaning process. An accurate and stable connection between the cylindrical brush and the central brush core is desirable. The cylindrical brushes may have nodules on their outer surface to help clean the substrate.
The cylindrical brushes are expected to accurately rotate on their axis and provide a generally cylindrical surface with a generally consistent nodule pressure pattern over their useful life, which defines optimum cleaning of the entire substrate surface in the least amount of time with minimal damage to the substrate surface.
At times, over the life of the cylindrical brush, there will typically be a tendency for the brush to move axially or rotationally by partially slipping on the brush core and this is regarded as unsatisfactory performance. As a result, it would be desirable to have an accurate and stable connection between the cylindrical brush and the central brush core.